


Queen of Hearts

by WhenItsAllOver



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Death, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lies, Not at the academy, Panic Attacks, Rose has partial anmesia, Rose is scared, Torture, between rose and dimitri, dying, implied between rose and ivan/rose and others, vampires dont exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenItsAllOver/pseuds/WhenItsAllOver
Summary: Vampire Academy AU: Rose Hathaway has always gotten what she wanted, whenever she wanted it, especially when it came to the male gender, despite her harrowing past. That is until a certain gentleman by the name of Dimitri Belikov entered her life. The challenge he presents is too great to give up, but when her past comes to light, she may have no other choice.





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I already have some of this written, so depending on the reception, I'll probably update once a week until I run out of pre-written chapters!

I leaned against the door frame, my eyes settling on the sleeping figure in the bed. The covers were just barely covering his lower half, leaving his chest very visible. His blond hair was out of control, the light from the window making the brown in it stand out. My gaze traveled to his lips where a satisfied smirk held my attention. Giving him one last look, and basking once more in yet another conquest, I slipped down the hall and out the front door. I shut it softly behind me and called for an Uber. He took less than five minutes to appear, and once in the car, I leaned back, thinking about the night before. The way his body felt under my hands, the way his hands felt moving over my body, the way he moaned my name over and over, the way he-

"We're here, ma'am," the driver broke into my thoughts. I threw a five dollar bill on the front seat and climbed out. I walked up the front stairs and opened the door as silently as I could.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" My best friend scolded as I walked in. "Where were you?"

I looked up and grimaced. "Liss, please. I have a headache."

"Too damn bad. Why didn't you call or text?" She demanded. "You know I worry when you don't call or text me."

"I was  _busy_ ," I said, emphasizing  _busy_. Her eyes widened.

"Again, Rose? Really?" Lissa's green eyes oozed with disappointment.

"Lissa, I don't want to hear it again," I tell her. "I know; you think it's unorthodox, yadda, yadda, yadda. Not everybody has a boyfriend who loves them like yours does." I mumble the last part under my breath.

Lissa's eyes narrow. "Maybe if you stopped sleeping around, you could have boyfriend, too!"

I roll my eyes at my best friend and make my way back to my room. It's just the way I left it: clothes strewn about and schoolwork from last year that I never finished littered the desk.

"Rose," Lissa follows me. "You do realize that today is the first day of senior year, right?'

"Mhmm," I nod, dancing to a silent beat.

"Are you really going to school hung-over?" she questioned, half surprised, half not surprised.

"Yes, I'll be fine with some aspirin and a hot shower," I said, dancing past her and into the bathroom. "Give me thirty minutes."

I showered quicker than I normally do, but still long enough that the hot steam relaxed me as the water pounded down my back, rolling out any kinks. I stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, steam surrounding me. When I stumbled out, and into my room, I found a water bottle and a couple of aspirins sitting on my dresser.  _Thank you, Lissa._

Opening my closet, I searched for the perfect back-to-school outfit. I pulled out a long sleeve blue romper along with a pair of lace up black wedges. I yanked my brush through my dark brown, almost black hair, trying to get every tangle out. I give up halfway, my arms starting to hurt and just put it up into a bun. Glancing in the mirror, I saw that the makeup from last night was still there for the most part. Thank God for waterproof makeup. Wiping away the excess that had gathered under my eyes, I walked into the kitchen where Lissa was sitting with Christian, her boyfriend, and Sydney Sage, our other best friend and roommate.

"Are wedges really such a great idea?" Lissa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungover, not drunk," I replied. "I want doughnuts."

Rolling her eyes, Lissa jiggled her keys and walked out the door. Grinning, I followed her to the second love her life: her black Maserati convertible, a gift from her parents when she turned 16 two years ago. 

After stopping at Dunkin Donuts and getting doughnuts and ice fruit drinks, we pulled into our school. It felt like the huge sign reading Vladimir High School was mocking me.

"Let's make senior year our bitch!" Sydney announced as she climbed out of the car. Her white knee-length skirt and conservative sweater screamed 'Goody Two-Shoes' but Lissa and I knew otherwise. We also knew that I was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Ooh, perfect Sydney Sage cussed," I laughed and she mock glared at me. "Are you ready to de-nun your closet and buy some real clothes?" I teased and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure, Rose," she tells me as we make our way towards the front doors. "I'll buy a new wardrobe, as soon as you wear something out of my closet. Something that  _I_ pick."

I wrinkle my nose. "Like hell." I could feel the eyes of the guys on us as we walked through the halls. "I will never, swear on Lissa's life, wear nun clothes."

"Why my life?" Lissa broke away long enough from Christian to interrupt.

Christian guffawed and wrapped his arm around Lissa tighter. "I think Rose would rather die herself than wear something appropriate."

"Damn right." I nodded. Sydney and I shared a smile.

"Sydney Sage!" An arm appears on her shoulder and she smiles up at her boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. He was good looking, with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, but he definitely was not my type. Adrian was a senior with us, and I made a rule against sleeping with anybody who could be a potential classmate. That would just be awkward. Not to mention, he's been infatuated with Sydney since the tenth grade. 

"Rosie, I picked your schedule up for you," Adrian turns his head to look at me and hands me the piece of paper. The nickname sends a shiver down my spine, and a dark room, lit by one single dangling light bulb filled my brain. I stumbled, and Lissa shot me a look. 

"I told you not to wear those."

"I'm fine," I brushed her off in favor of swinging by my locker. It was probably only remnants of a nightmare from last night. 

Christian and Lissa immediately lean up next to my locker, whispering to each other, while Adrian turned back to me. "So who did you sleep with last night?"

I grinned lazily at Adrian, snapping out of my thoughts. "What makes you think I slept with anyone?"

"Because I know you, Rosie, for my entire life. I can tell," Adrian smirked. Damn. We had known each other since we were born and he knew everything about me. He was the male Lissa, in a way, when it came to my secrets and trust.

I shrugged. "His name started with an -I, I think. Ian, Isaac, Ira," I shrug again. "Ooh, it was Ivan. That was his name."

Adrian shakes his head at me, his disappointment obviously fake. "What's your first class?"

"AP European History with Matev?" I said, looking down at the room number.

"Question mark?" Adrian laughs.

"Do you not know how to read your schedule, Rosemarie?" Christian joins in, pulling away from Lissa for five seconds.

"I wasn't sure how to say his name, assholes," I snapped, passing the paper to Lissa. She glanced over the name.

"Matev," Lissa repeats, pronouncing it for me. I thank her and take my paper back.

"We are together for first period then," Adrian smiled and held his hand up for a high-five.

"And last period," I say, taking Adrian's schedule. "HOPE with Belikov."

"Belikov," Lissa corrected me. "There is not –e at the end so it's not -cove."

I part from Lissa and Christian, while Adrian and Sydney follow me. I'm glad that I have close friends in my first class, instead of being alone.

I spent AP Euro daydreaming about last night. If I slept with the same person more than once, I would definitely be giving Ivan a call. He made sure to program his number into my phone last night before falling asleep. My thoughts soon drifted to my many casual affairs. No guys has ever said no to me. Everybody already knows that Rose Hathaway was damn good at flirting and even better in bed. I was, in a way, a queen. And my prize? The hearts of those I seduced. Not once had I slept with someone who never asked for a date afterwards.

I was jolted from my thoughts as the bell rang. I realized then that I had absolutely no idea what Matev had just talked about for the past ninety minutes. Oops.

In physics, I ended up falling asleep, only to be jolted awake by the bell. This year was not off to a good start, like always. I don't even know how the fuck I got put in that class. I am not smart when it comes to math, at all. I was only in algebra two, which I actually paid attention in, mainly because most of the kids in the class were sophomores and juniors. I was the only senior in third period algebra two.

"Miss Hathaway," Mr. Carmody says as I walked in the class. "Didn't you take this last year?"

"I failed, remember?" I told him. Instead of taking algebra two in my sophomore year, like I was supposed to, I took financial algebra instead, hoping it would be easier. I nearly failed out of that class as well.

Carmody shakes his head at me and I take my seat, praying that the period goes by quickly. It sadly doesn't and Carmody assigns three pages for homework.

When the bell rings, I jump up. I'm the first one out the door. Lunch was my favorite part of the day, of course, because I got to eat. Which I loved.

"Ready for HOPE, Rosie?" Adrian teased. "I've heard that Belikov is a hard-ass."

"I wish you luck," Sydney and Lissa chorus. They, of course, already filled their requirements for this lame-ass class.

"We have woodshop with McCall," Sydney wrinkled her nose dainty and Adrian kiss the tip gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and I turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

The warning bell rang and Adrian and I shared a look before dashing for the room. The final bell rang just as we slipped into the room, taking the only available seats. In the front of the classroom.

 _Great._  Adrian and I shared another look before sitting down.

I scanned the classroom, looking for Belikov, whoever the hell that was. The door to the teacher's office and a man walked in, wearing a crisp white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had brown hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck and his brown eyes, shades lighter than mine, missed nothing. His eyes connected with me and my mouth went dry.

"My name is Mr. Belikov and I will be your teacher for Health and Physical Education this year," the man said, writing on the board. "Any questions?" he asked, turning around to face us.

"How old are you?" A girl called from the back.

"That's not particularity any of your business but I'm 24," he said, scanning the class with boredom.

"You married?" A guy two seats over asked, jealousy evident in his voice, as the most of the freshman and sophomore girls stared at Mr. Belikov with lust. 

 _Please, please don't tell me that he-_ My breath caught in my throat as his eyes locked on mine. Something passed in his eyes too quickly for me to decipher, but I knew right then and there that I was going to make him mine. 

"No, I'm not," he answered and I sighed in relief. "Are there any questions about the  _class_? I'm here to teach you, not spill about my personal life."

A few people actually did have questions, but I zoned out, already thinking about how this was going to end. Screw that he was my teacher. I vowed then and there that I would have him. After all, nobody ever said no to Rosemarie Hathaway, I was the queen of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with your opinion or kudos!


End file.
